Cbox Rules
Cbox Rules 1. There is to be no fighting or arguing in the cbox of any kind and no matter the reason. We have a vent board for that, however, if the focus of your anger is based on someone on the site, either take it up with that person and work it out or go cool off for awhile. Do not start arguing with each other. Again, we’re adults, we’re here to have fun. If things like this start happening on a regular, then members involved in these situations will be punished. Staff is not excluded from it if they did nothing more than escalate the issue. Anyone seen involved in these situations will be placed on RP Probation and temporarily banned from speaking within the cbox. That said, learn to get along or just don’t bother each other if you can’t deal with one another but don’t bring any member related issues into the cbox. 2. Please don’t spam the cbox repeatedly by posting the same word over and over again or posting links to images or other sites. We don’t want members getting upset over this. We also don’t want anyone who isn’t planning on joining the site to stalk our cbox and impersonate any of our current members. While the only thing we can do is ban your IP address, we aren’t going to yell at strangers we can’t see/don’t know. If anyone that is a member is spamming the cbox, you will be told to stop. If it persists, you will be banned from speaking in the cbox. Also, please don’t advertise other RP forums in the cbox. You’re free to talk about other sites but if you wish to share the site with us for us to see, then post that site’s advertisement in the Ads & Affs board. Posting images in the cbox are allowed but no X rated pictures of any kind. Whether they be of real-life people or game and anime characters, such pictures don’t need to be shown in the public cbox. Doing this will also cause you to be banned from the cbox. 3. This is a site that is set in the standard American English language. We’re not a bilingual site and therefore if you speak another language, we most likely will not be able to understand you. We apologize for this. Not all of us know more than one language but if you’re someone that is interested in joining and have questions but your native language isn’t English, we will do our best to help you. That said, everyone who uses the cbox must also keep the profanity down some. We all get carried away at times, it happens but constant swearing in every sentence will turn off interested members who aren’t used to such language. You won’t be punished but you will be warned if the profanity gets out of hand. Speak properly as well as use proper sentence structure when speaking in the cbox. 4. Being random and silly is allowed in the cbox but don’t do it to where it begins to offend others or you come across as being a downright idiot. Keep in mind that you’re not the only ones who use the cbox so be respectful but otherwise, have fun. Whether it is through normal conversation or an occasional Cbox RP. Whichever you prefer, please try to equally share the cbox but also please try to do threads so Cbox RPs don’t take up most of the chat. 5. Please try not to bring your personal problems into the cbox every time you come online. If you desire to have someone to talk to, we’re more than welcome to listen but not every time you come in the cbox, you’re nothing but a complete Debbie Downer. We understand that things in everyone’s lives get stressful and we need to vent, we need an outlet. But it’s best to have these types of discussions either through PM or over IM. That way it’s not clogging up the cbox and turning members away. It’s not that we don’t care about your problems, but there are some that may not and we don’t want anyone fussing at one another over this. 6. Please do not discuss recent problems within the cbox. If it happened and it’s over, don’t talk about it in the cbox. We all will get frustrated with each other, this isn’t anything new. But we do need to start talking to each other about our issues with one another if there are any. Don’t bring any of that into the cbox. Take a break from the site and clear your head by doing something else. None of the stuff on here is real, we don’t get paid to get mad at each other over menial things. If anyone is doing this, you will be told to take a break away from the site and the cbox. If you don’t do it, you will lose the privilege of speaking in the cbox. Also See *Role Play Rules *Basic Site Rules *Cbox Role-Play Rules *Series Character Rules